


Тёмная половина

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: ЭксгибиционизмРазмер: мини, 2020 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк/Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: MCUПримечания: посвящается той самой вентиляционной вставке в костюме Криса Эванса.https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/7/1/53716/thumb/85973571.jpgПримечание № 2: большинство истинных эксгибиционистов — это лица молодого возраста; они, как правило, имеют семью и выполняют позитивные социальные роли. Как правило, эксгибиционизм является у них единственным ненормативным социальным проявлением.





	Тёмная половина

— Ну, совсем неплохо, — с сомнением сказал Стив, поворачиваясь перед зеркалом. Новая форма облегала его как перчатка. Исключительно удобная, прочная, даже элегантная перчатка — и всё-таки Стив колебался. — Но ты уверен, что эта вентиляция тут нужна?

Тони в который раз осмотрел его с головы до ног. Под этим взглядом, точным, как лазерная линейка, стоило бы почувствовать себя дискомфортно, но Стиву сделалось тепло, кое-где — даже жарко.

Может, вентиляция была не такой уж плохой идеей. 

— Я всё просчитал, — Тони в задумчивости покусал нижнюю губу. Отчего-то Стив не мог отвести взгляда от белой кромки зубов, проминающей тёмную мякоть. Налитая кровью, почти вишнёвая, с отчётливым следом-шрамиком — сколько раз Тони кусал себя, задумавшись? И почему от этой мысли так невыносимо горячо, что не справляется тактический костюм, призванный, в числе прочего, сохранять комфорт владельца хоть в зной, хоть в двадцатиградусный мороз? — Там армированная сетка на вибраниумных нитях. Не пропустит ни пули, ни прямого разрыва гранаты, а что до термозащиты…

— Мне просто неуютно с голым животом, — честно сказал Стив, предчувствуя неладное. — Все будут пялиться.

Тони поднял брови.

— Вот ты наивный, — сказал он. — Просто ужас какой-то, Кэп, разве так можно? Да ведь они будут пялиться в любом случае!

Стив отвёл глаза и постарался не чувствовать себя слишком голым. Казалось бы, Тони видел его любым — усталым, окровавленным и грязным после боя, рассерженным, полумёртвым от ран, — и это не говоря об их обычной взаимопомощи, не предполагавшей избытка стыдливости, но вот прямо сейчас во взгляде Тони было что-то такое…

— Я… — он кашлянул и с ужасом осознал, что мысли упорно съезжают туда, где Стив отчаянно не любил находиться. Слишком грязно, слишком жарко и слишком стыдно, даже если не даёшь себе воли — а он, конечно, не собирался делать ничего подобного. –Я… мне надо выйти. 

Тони посмотрел на него с ещё большим удивлением.

— Ты же понимаешь, что в этот костюм можно и отлить, если что? — уточнил он. — Там система активного захвата жидкости и…

— Пять минут, Тони, — твёрдо сказал Стив и ретировался в ближайшую уборную, надеясь обнаружить там ещё и холодный душ. Эта надежда оказалась тщетной, так что он просто прижался горящим лбом к зеркалу и постарался не думать. Не думать, чёрт возьми! 

Новая форма была хороша всем, кроме этого злосчастного окошечка — слишком откровенного, по мнению Стива, и недостаточно низко расположенного — по мнению его тёмной, тайной, ненавистной стороны. Если бы Тони спроектировал его чуть ниже, скажем, там, где любой случайный взгляд мог бы наткнуться не на плитки пресса, а на дорожку волос, с непристойной прямотой указывающую вниз, на стремительно наливающийся кровью член… 

Стив застонал и плеснул в лицо ледяной водой. Это нисколько не помогло.

Если бы окошко было ещё чуточку ниже. Сквозь него Тон мог бы разглядеть его член, стоящий гордо, прямо и совершенно неуместно. Как бы он отреагировал, интересно? Отвёл бы глаза, смутившись — или продолжал бы смотреть? Каково было бы чувствовать его взгляд, тёмный и удивлённый, скользящий от головки до самых яиц, практически ничем не прикрытых?

Одной мысли об этом хватило, чтобы плотная ткань угрожающе натянулась в паху. Скрипя зубами, Стив потянул вниз язычок молнии, высвободил член и сжал его, пытаясь поскорее справиться с проблемой. В голове у него шумела кровь, перед глазами стояла шевелящаяся пелена, и привычное ощущение собственной испорченности, приправленное непрошеным возбуждением, стало почти невыносимым. Стив сжал кулак вокруг члена — крепко, точно пытаясь наказать себя за то, что родился таким грязным и порочным, за то, что никогда не мог очиститься до конца, как ни пытался и ни изводил себя тренировками, порой больше похожими на то, что в давние времена называлось умервщлением плоти. От шершавой ткани перчаток было больно и хорошо, смазка уже тянулась с головки тонкими прозрачными нитями, Стив знал, что не продержится и минуты, и радовался этому. Да, грязь и мерзость — но сейчас жар затоплял тело, отзываясь всладко и болезненно нывших подвздошьях и члене, копился в спине, угрожая выгнуть её одним мощным спазмом, тяжело подрагивал в яйцах.

Если бы Тони сейчас зашёл. Если бы увидел его таким — в расстёгнутой одежде, с членом в тугом кулаке и бессильным бешенством страсти на лице, дрочащего в стерильной кабинке туалета…

Сердце у Стива ныло и падало, стыдясь своего несовершенства, но член стоял как каменный, и краем глаза Стив видел вздувшуюся, багрово-сизую от прилива крови головку. Ещё несколько движений, ещё разок подумать о том, как Тони смотрел бы на него — потрясённо и неверяще, почти испуганно, и он кончит, вымоет руки и вернётся к нормальной жизни, снова станет Капитаном, готовым отдать жизнь за праведное дело и безупречным, ох, если бы только он мог!

Из его горла вырвался странный звук, почти всхлип, сдавленный и сердитый, Стив ещё крепче сжал пальцы, провёл большим по головке, невидящими глазами уставился перед собой…

Ледяная вода. Это было точь-в-точь как снова рухнуть в ледяную воду и почувствовать, как она смыкается над головой — безучастно, неумолимо, окончательно. В первую секунду Стив ещё даже не успел осознать, что происходит, но тело осознало за него, готовый случиться оргазм откатился назад, дыхание остановилось, а мышцы окаменели, вздувшись в напряжении. 

Потом осознание ударило его, как ударил бы железнодорожный состав, несущийся на полном ходу. 

Тони. Тони был здесь — смуглой тенью на краю видимости,парой огромных тёмных глаз, раскрывшихся в немом изумлении, знакомыми абрисами тела, колебавшегося и плывшего в зеркальной глади, — и Тони был с ним, пусть даже эту нестерпимо короткую секунду, за которой неизбежно должна была последовать катастрофа. Сейчас он был рядом, так близко, что Стив, умирая одновременно от ужаса и возбуждения, мог рассмотреть каплю пота, медленно-медленно стекающую по его скуле. 

Отчего-то ясно было: конец. Всё, больше ничего невозможно сделать, только жить этот момент как последний — застрявшим в глотке выдохом, бешеным пульсом, остановившимся взглядом. Не опуская глаз, Стив двинул кулаком в последний раз, уже отчётливо слыша в ушах гул последнего толчка, после которого всё должно было разрушиться навсегда, и на самой грани, ослепительно-яркой и сокрушающей, Тони подался вперёд и выдохнул:

— Давай же! 

Оргазм был такой силы, что Стив едва устоял на ногах, навалившись на белый фаянсовый край. Темнота перед глазами всё отказывалась растворяться, что-то твёрдое и горячее прижалось к лицу, и знакомый запах одеколона, машинного масла и кофе заполнил ноздри.

— Тони, — пробормотал Стив, всё ещё слишком пустой от недавнего напряжения всех сил, физических и душевных. Он даже не мог как следует испугаться и только дышал этим запахом, вбирая его ноздрями и мечтая только об одном: чтобы Тони не ушёл сразу же. Ещё минута, две, три — просто чтобы он, Стив, успел взять себя в руки и собраться, а потом уж пусть будет тоска неизбежной потери, жгучий яд стыда и одиночество, к которому он так и не смог привыкнуть за все эти годы.

— Он самый, — отозвался Тони и крепче прижал Стива, едва тот попытался распрямиться. — Нет. Дай отдышаться нам обоим, ладно?

Стив просто уткнулся ему в плечо, твёрдое под потёртой футболкой, которую Тони готов был заносить до дыр, и постарался не думать ни о чём.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, — сказал он, наконец. — Только не ты. Остальные тоже, но ты — особенно.

— Господи, Стив, — твёрдые пальцы Тони легли ему на загривок, царапнув твёрдыми подушечками, — от этого волосы на ладонях не растут, честное слово.

Стив издал смешок, горький, как хина.

— Капитан Америка, — сказал он. — Которого заводят такие вещи. Ты часто говоришь, что облажался, Тони, но по сравнению с этим всё, в чём ты считал себя виноватым…

— Чушь, — отрезал Тони, и от твёрдых сердитых ноток в его голосе сердце Стива словно сжали тисками. Он всё-таки заставил себя распрямиться и посмотреть Тони в глаза — горькое лекарство лучше пить одним махом, — и не увидел в них ни брезгливости, ни осуждения. Только растерянность и чистую, простую готовность воевать за него, за Стива, даже с ним самим. — Чушь, Стив. Ты не ангел, ну а кто из нас ангел? Припекло, бывает. 

— Ты ничего не понял, — выдохнул Стив. Его вело от абсурдного желания сказать правду хоть раз в жизни, пусть даже ценой пожизненной обструкции. Слишком долго он носил постыдную тайну в себе, слишком часто видел восхищённый взгляд Тони, считавшего его чуть ли не идеалом — а на самом-то деле! — Я… извращенец. Люблю показывать себя, понимаешь? А тут ты с этой проклятой вентиляцией.

Тони смотрел на него долгим тёмным взглядом человека, осмысливающего сложную задачу. Потом опустил руку, только что связывавшую их, шагнул назад…

Вот и всё. Теперь конец. Стив стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать: Тони уходил, конечно же. Навсегда. Такого признания не переживёт никакая дружба. Вот сейчас в карих глазах сверкнёт омерзение…

— Стив, — совсем тихо произнёс Тони, остановившись и по-прежнему глядя на Стива без всякого отвращения. — Покажи мне. 

Услышанное ещё не успело осесть в голове, а член уже дёрнулся от этой просьбы.

— Что?

Стив не слышал себя. Даже не чувствовал, как шевелятся его собственные губы. Его словно целиком накачали новокаином, и он испытывал только глубокое, ни с чем не сравнимое удивление.

— Покажи мне себя, — повторил Тони твёрже и громче. — Я хочу знать, что тебе нравится. 

Губы словно присохли друг к другу. Стив провёл по ним языком, почти слыша сухой негромкий шорох, снова коснулся себя ладонью, вздрагивая от мокрого прикосновения.

— Смотри на меня, — выдавил он. — Этого хватит. Просто смотри.

Тони смотрел, не отрываясь. Тёмный взгляд жёг Стива, как уголь, вынутый из печи, и под этим взглядом тело, только что налитое посторгазменной сытостью, опять подобралось, отзываясь голодом.

Тони прищурился и стал смотреть ещё внимательней. Несколько раз он приоткрывал губы, словно хотел что-то сказать, но прикусывал язык, очевидно, опасаясь неловким словом сбить Стиву настрой.

Говоря по совести, Стива сейчас ничто бы не остановило. Ну разве что насмешка, но Тони казался полностью поглощённым созерцанием и совсем не расположенным к смеху — это он-то, всегда скорый на острое ехидное словцо! Он опёрся на холодный край раковины, расставил ноги, давая лучший обзор, провёл пальцами по стремительно твердеющему члену и выдохнул:

— Ну как?

— Охуительно, — отозвался Тони, не отводя глаз. Он коснулся собственного паха и поморщился — видно, джинсы жали более чем немилосердно. — Что именно тебя так заводит, Стив? Что я вижу, какой у тебя большой и до смерти хочу потрогать?

Стив даже застонал. Собраться с мыслями и ответить он не мог, но задвигал рукой быстрее, и уставился на Тони почти умоляюще. 

— Значит, да, — произнёс тот и облизнулся. — Знаешь, это жестоко. Показывать такую красоту и не давать даже притронуться. Что скажешь, если я дам тебе в рот, когда кончишь?

В жар, охвативший бёдра и пах, словно плеснули масла. Шея, щёки, лицо — всё горело, и Стив открыл рот в немом согласии, обводя воспалённые губы сухим языком.

— Твою-то мать, — прошептал Тони, продолжая смотреть так, что у Стива пальцы на ногах, и те сводило сладкой судорогой. — Стив. Расстегнись-ка весь, покажи мне.

Армированная ткань чуть не треснула, когда Стив дёрнул её от шеи. Костюм развалился на две части, повисая на плечах и обнажая грудь, и прохладный кондиционированный воздух ужалил твёрдые соски. 

— Я сам сейчас кончу, — сообщил Тони слишком спокойным голосом. — Спущу прямо в штаны, Стив, как пацан. Подрочи себе, не останавливайся. А потом… 

Стива трясло, как в лихорадке, и это была самая прекрасная болезнь в мире: та, которой сейчас болели они оба. Та, что изводила его так долго и оказалась для Тони больше, чем приемлемой — желанной. Не грязь, не стыд — доверие и жадная жаркая страсть, захватившая их обоих.

— Что — потом? — прошептал он, рискуя не услышать ответа. Он был так близко, на самом краешке: бёдра напряглись, член истекал смазкой, и каждое движение по тугому стволу отзывалось в пояснице мириадом горячих искр. — Скажи.

— Что хочешь, — Тони подался навстречу, чтобы не упустить ни единой, даже самой крошечной, детали. — Пилон в спальне. Плащ до пола и укромные уголки по всей Башне, если любишь заставать врасплох. Секс… любой, какой тебе нравится — или никакого, если нет. Могу даже научиться пугаться и краснеть, если тебе так слаще. Только бы тебе было хорошо со мной, Стив, я…

Остатка Стив не услышал. Его скрутило, почти швырнуло на колени силой удовольствия, перед глазами вновь разостлалась мерцающая пелена, и сквозь режущее, чистейшее наслаждение он видел только тёмные блестящие глаза Тони.

Эти глаза ни на секунду не оставляли его одного. Не позволяли считать себя грязным и беспомощным перед собственным телом, как Стив привык — и господи боже, как же ему было тепло, впервые в жизни тепло и спокойно.

Стив очнулся от того, что Тони гладит его по волосам. Вспотевший костюм висел кое-как, задницу холодил твёрдый кафельный пол, но Стиву было лучше и удобнее, чем в самой мягкой и самой долгожданной постели.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. Рука в его волосах на мгновение остановилась и двинулась снова, приглаживая влажные острые прядки.

— Знаешь, Стив, — задумчиво сказал Тони, — а ты был прав про эту вентиляцию. Оставим её для нас двоих, ага?

И Стив неровно рассмеялся и кивнул.


End file.
